<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close To You by MissMonsters2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998883">Close To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonsters2/pseuds/MissMonsters2'>MissMonsters2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Post-Endgame, Romance, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, soft, soft Wanda Maximoff, soft angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonsters2/pseuds/MissMonsters2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I’ll keep you warm. Hold me closer.</p><p>Song: Cinnamon - Jome</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scarlet Witch/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff Reader-Inserts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: As we all know, Wanda Maximoff is the love of my life. A break for softness bc Between the Lines will be angsty and sad for a while 👀</p><p>Warnings: this is fucking soft™</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/jomemusic">JOME</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/jomemusic/cinnamon-2">Cinnamon</a></p>
</div><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>The world is beautiful. </p></div><div class=""><p>The sunlight's warmth caresses your cheek, a light wind running its breeze through your hair. The only sound you can hear is the soft music playing and a light snore. The smell of pine wafts through the air as you drive at a steady pace. There's no rush; you are exactly where you want to be. </p></div><div class=""><p>You hear a slight mumble to your right, and you turn over to see Wanda shifting slightly in her seat but doesn't wake. Her eyes are closed as she curls as much as she can in the passenger seat. </p></div></div><div class="">
  <p>Your lip curves upward gently as you turn your attention back to the road.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You think of the girl beside you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The world is beautiful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And it was worth saving. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You constantly have to remind yourself of that fact. Otherwise, you don't think you could get up anymore. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Defeating Thanos had taken everything. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Natasha was gone. Tony was gone. Vision was gone. Steve was not gone, but his hip would probably break if he moved the wrong way, so fighting was out of the question for the old man. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So many people were still gone, and the world never felt so lonely. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You lean your head against your fist towards the window, feeling more of the wind against your face and hair. Taking a deep breath in, you let it out slowly through your nose. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Another noise beside you draws your attention back, and you find Wanda waking slowly. She's a little disgruntled, and the side of her hair has lifted and looped from her sleep. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You bite your tongue, holding in the words that want to come out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda is absolutely charming.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Still, Wanda turns her head to you a little too quickly, unintentionally catching your thoughts. Her cheeks dust a light rose color as she runs her fingers through her hair to straighten herself out. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey," she rasps, still groggy. Grabbing the water bottle between the two of you, she takes a long gulp, finishing with a light sigh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey, sleepyhead," you smile. Wanda looks apologetic, but you just chuckle it off. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda looks out the window, breath hitching just ever so slightly at the view. She likes that it feels like the world could go on and on forever in the car with you. The trees look lusher, the air seems crisper, and even the sky seems a little happier--if that makes sense. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Where are we heading today?" Wanda asks patiently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Every few days to a week is always new, and Wanda has been on the road with you for a while. She's learned that sometimes you have a place in mind and the other times? You're just driving until you decide you like where you are.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"To Lake Cushman," you tap the steering wheel with your index finger in a slow, steady rhythm. Wanda hums as she rolls down her window too to feel the breeze on her skin. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rest of the drive is serene. The two of you enjoy the ride, listening to the same song over and over again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When you get to the lake, you park the car, and Wanda goes to the trunk to help you carry things out. Wanda spends her time at the edge of the lake blowing up the inflatable boat you packed along manually. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn't always like this. In fact, Wanda wasn't even someone you were really close with. Of course, you were a team, and you wouldn't hesitate to have her back in a battle. But Wanda used to have her own world with Vision, and that world existed far from you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It wasn't until the funeral that the two of you really noticed each other. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The funeral left you with a hollow feeling. You stood with Clint and Wanda for a minute more before you turned to leave, muttering about contacting you if something happened. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You were a traveler, always have been. Being an Avenger never changed that. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You hugged Morgan and Pepper before you went to your car to pack things up.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"Can I come with you?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The sudden words made you turn around. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Wanda stood there, the rim of her eyes red from crying and also trying to hold in the tears. Her legs stood together straight, but she held her hands together in front of her tightly, revealing she was worried about you rejecting her. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You stared at her for a long moment.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"Of course."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The first few weeks to two months of traveling was strange. You're not sure what possessed Wanda to ask you if she could tag along. You're not sure what possessed you to say yes.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda didn't talk much, still grieving just like you. That left the road trips with tons of silence. You weren't really sure of what to think about the company or her specifically. The only time Wanda had ever seemed happy was with Vision, and now he was gone. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But still, you think you could pinpoint a certain day that things seemed to change. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"No powers."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Wanda frowned. "Why not?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"It's my rules when traveling. If you want to tag along, no powers unless we really need it." You stood firm with your stance. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>The two of you were on a hike, particularly a long one with a lot of inclines. Wanda wanted to float her way up--generously offering to take you as well, but you said no.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"You think showing our powers would be dangerous?" Wanda scrunches her brows together with a slight frown on her lips. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"No," you blinked. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"Then, why?" Wanda asks exasperatedly. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You sigh, looking at the girl before you. "Wanda, there are times when efficiency is good. Like when our lives are at stake, or we're in a battle or a mission. Powers are wonderful when we need to save others."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You turn your head to look around the scenery. "But look around here," you tell her, your peripheral vision catching Wanda doing as she's told. "Right now, it's just you and me on a hike. The world isn't falling apart, no fight that needs to be fought, and we have absolutely no rush to be anywhere."</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You turn your head back to Wanda's, catching the other girl's vibrant but confused eyes. "For people like us, we generally don't have the luxury to waste time. But if we get the chance the smell the flowers along the way, shouldn't we?"</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Wanda stares at you. Blinking once, then twice. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>And then a tentative, shy smile blooms. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I used to hate the sky."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The comment is said so quietly you almost miss it, but it breaks you out of thought. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You move your head further to the side, catching Wanda, who is still staring at the sky. The two of you lie on your backs on opposite edges of the inflatable boat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah?" You say as you move your head back to look at the sky along with Wanda. A warm leg moves and presses against yours, and you think about how wonderful it is to be able to share the same sky with Wanda. "Why?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda is silent, seemingly shocked because no one has ever asked why. So, she presses her lips together, trying to formulate her answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I guess...I hated that the sky always seemed to pass by," Wanda sighs as she closes her eyes. "It was like time was passing by, and I didn't get the chance to notice it. I'd wake up when it was still dark, and by the time I was done the day, it was dark again."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At this point, Wanda can't tell if the warmth against her leg is hers or yours. All she knows is that she wants more of it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I guess you don't hate it anymore?" You chuckle a little, knowing you and Wanda spend most days relaxing in the sun. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda opens her eyes, staring at the clear blue sky. The thought of how she's always learning something from you crosses her mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For example, if they have the luxury to enjoy the flowers along the journey, they should. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Or oranges can be very flammable. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But Wanda has come to realize things on her own too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Like how life is made up of moments, and if she decides to be just a little brave, she can get the moments she wants. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"The sky is beautiful during the day," Wanda concedes, but she bites her lip as you hum. Taking a deep breath before swallowing. Her moment of bravery comes in the form of sliding her hand across the small boat, her fingers just meeting the start of yours. "But I no longer mind when it's dark when I wake up and dark when my day ends if I am with you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You turn your hand over, palm facing up as you curl your fingers to just hook Wanda's fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You're the first to wake up from your slumber. You don't even remember falling asleep. After having enough of lounging in the boat, you took Wanda on another hike. At the very top, you packed food along with a blanket. You and Wanda sat under the shade, watching the horizon just beyond the valley with soft talks about hopes and dreams. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There's a sadness in Wanda that you don't think will ever go away, but you watch her with slow eyes as she talks about how it would be wonderful to exist in a tiny evergreen lush island. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda has a lovely complexion with rosy cheeks as she looks at her hands, talking about an island that may only exist in her dreams. Her long lashes draw you in, and you wonder if it's terrible of you to notice such things. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You check your watch, noticing you only slept for half an hour, and look over to Wanda, who is curled against you. She sleeps peacefully as there's still plenty of daylight out. You look up, the sun passing through the leaves and branches above you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda sniffles slightly in her sleep. You turn over to find the girl shiver just once, shuffling closer to you to seek warmth.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As you take your jacket off to drape it over her, you wonder how and when you got pulled under Wanda's spell.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The day comes to a quiet end after dinner and sitting by the campfire. The wonderful thing about your car is that you can push the back seat down and make a little bed to rest in. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The back is filled with pillows and blankets, and as you have your pillow propped up with your back against it, you can look out the back window of your car and into the skyline outside. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Perhaps it's because the two of you have slept most of the day, but sleep doesn't come as easily at night. You've got your Bluetooth speaker playing music in the background to relax you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I can't sleep," Wanda mumbles and sits up. You chuckle as Wanda props her pillow up, too, with a sigh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She rests her head back, looking through the sunroof, and gazes at the stars. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Do you want me to turn off the music?" You ask, but Wanda shakes her head, hair falling from her ear as she does.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, I probably napped too much today." </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Our sleep schedule is going to get fucked if we keep napping during the day," you snicker. "I guess we should find more things to do during the day than a hike. I was thinking maybe we could start going into town to do things."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Like what?" Wanda asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You shrug. "Go to museums, actually eat at a restaurant, watch movies in a theatre. I don't know. Anything we want to, I guess."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda gnaws on her lips because all those things sound like a date, and her fingers thrum against the floor in anticipation. She looks at you, blinking while you stare back, unsure.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm cold," Wanda states, leaving you in confusion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, uh..." You stutter, feeling your body tense. "Do you want more blankets? A sweater?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda stares at you with a tilt of her head. "No."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You press your lips together, opening the blanket just a little from where you are, and offer your arms to the other girl. Wanda may be using all the courage she has, and you realize now is not the time to be dense. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And it's worth it when Wanda can't help but smile as she scoots closer into your arms as you hold her, pulling the blanket up to her shoulder. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There's a certain tingle on your skin. A pit in your stomach, a warmth that spreads through your chest when Wanda's body presses against yours. The way she lies against across your chest while you cradle her in your arms. The smell of cinnamon and orange blossoms permeate the air you breathe, and even though you're in the middle of nowhere, you feel like you're home. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda sighs in contentment. She likes the way you don't say anything else, and the only words that float through your mind are lyrics from the song playing in the background.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The hours pass like it's nothing, and soon, the sun rises steadily. The sky becomes a palette of colors you've seen a million times. You've seen every color of the sky. But seeing everything again with Wanda is different.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You hold Wanda tighter in your arms, becoming more daring as your fingers trail across her arm covered by her shirt. The scent of her hair flirts with you as your fingers trail up her arm until you trace her bare collarbone. The way Wanda breathes is noticeable, filling her chest as it rises and holds. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your hand drops and Wanda tilts her head to look up at you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sky is no longer just pink and orange. It's cotton candy that trickles far and wide. It's the color that reflects off of Wanda's skin, hitting her eyes, and for a moment, you think you saw a glimpse into the future. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why me?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The question holds nothing but soft wondering. Within the words, Wanda suspects you mean why did she ask to come with you that day?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Why now?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda licks her bottom lip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why did you say yes?" She counters back. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You don't say anything. You try to think of an answer, but nothing comes to your head. The truth is you don't know why. You just looked at her that day, and you couldn't have pictured yourself saying no. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda shifts, looking back at the sunrise. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Did Stephen ever tell you there's millions and millions of realities out there?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sigh with a grimace, "Yes, so many times."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda chuckles raspily, and you feel the vibrations against your chest. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's strange, isn't it? To think so many versions of you exist out there, that every reality would be different from the one we exist in today," Wanda lifts her hand from out the blanket, holding up and letting the sunlight filter through her fingers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You don't say anything and only listen to Wanda because this may be the most she's spoken since coming on this trip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I loved Vision," Wanda says finally. "I don't think I will ever find a love I had with him again."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You blink, unsure what to make of that statement. You understand it, you really do. You'll always be understanding of her grief, and yet, your tight arms around her begin to feel awkward. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda chuckles again, dropping her hand back down on your arm to keep it in place. "And that's <em>okay</em>."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I have lost <em>so</em> much," Wanda's breath shutters for a moment. "We both have."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You swallow slowly, trying to not like the pang of pain distract you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"But as much as I have lost, I've always gained something. I've lost my parents, and that led to gaining powers. I've lost my home country, but I gained a family with the Avengers. I've lost Pietro, and I gained Vision. I've lost Vis," Wanda swallows, "And I gained you."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So, when you ask why you," Wanda licks her lips, "It's because I'm no stranger to loss. Even though grief has come to my door again, I know something good when I see it. And I saw you. I saw this moment."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"This moment?" You scrunch your brows together. It's such an odd moment to see, and yet so much of Wanda's behavior over the last six months made more sense. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda sits up, turning to face you as the blanket draped over her slides down her back. Hands pressed against the ground on either side of your legs, she leans in close. You catch specks of the sky in her eyes, but this one isn't just the cotton candy that's just outside. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You catch specks of all the beautiful lush green trees you've seen. The sea and the sand the waves push up against. You see the white sun and shy hands that inch closer until they meet. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A hand touches your jaw, shyly sliding further until Wanda holds your cheek. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Are you cold?" She murmurs, feeling the lack of warmth from sitting upright the entire night. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah," You mumble as Wanda leans closer and closer until you can feel her breath on your lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><strong>"I'll keep you warm," </strong>Wanda whispers, and you feel the brush of her lips. <strong>"Hold me closer."</strong></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You know, I wish there was a way– that I could let her know. That we won." Clint looks over at Wanda. "We did it."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"She knows--they both do." The rim of Wanda's eyes is red as she looks out onto the lake. Clint gives her a side hug that she returns for a long minute.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You know where to reach me if you need me," you mutter, turning to leave the two alone.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda looks at your retreating form. You didn't shed a single tear at the funeral, but she did not blame you. She had recognized that kind of grief on herself once upon a time, and she knows it's the kind that hurts more than any crying could. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Clint eventually bids his farewell and takes off, leaving her alone to gaze out onto the lake. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>More tears well up, and Wanda isn't sure if she should let them fall or will them to magically go back into her eyes. It seems she decided too slow, and the tears well over down her cheeks as someone comes to stand next to her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He takes a deep breath, holding his hands behind his back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm sorry for your loss," he politely passes his condolences. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Me too," Wanda says without breaking her view. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's silent for another minute.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You know," Stephen squints as if that will let him see further. "I went through 14 million realities to see which one where we would win and only came out with one."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"If this is supposed to make me better, it's not--"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hear me out," Stephen cuts Wanda off. "In every reality that we manage to bring everyone back, including the one where we win, there was only one thing consistent."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda laughs humorlessly. "And what's that?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You are grieving, yes, but," Stephen turns to face Wanda, causing her to turn to him as well. "You gain something so, so very beautiful."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda's brows furrows, confused at what Stephen is trying to hint at. It isn't until he turns his attention to something that she turns too, stunned. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's you, slowly packing your car. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Strange, isn't it?" Stephen muses like he's talking to himself. "14 million realities, and every single one you return in, you gain her."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda stares at you, unsure what to make of what Stephen is telling her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Why her?" She mumbles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stephen grins.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I think you're a smart girl, Wanda," he tells her without answering her question. "I think if you let yourself, you'll see something good. You'll see her, even if you are grieving."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stephen places his hand on her shoulder, giving her an encouraging squeeze before he walks away.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wanda stands there, still looking at you while she tilts her head just to the side slightly. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And she's not sure what happens, but she sees something in her head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>A cotton candy sky, the light barely visible. She sees pillows and blankets in the back of a car. She hears the same song playing over and over in the background. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Wanda sees you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>She sees you in a light she's never had before, in a way she didn't think was ever possible. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>"I'm cold," you whine, and Wanda sees herself smiling as she leans closer. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>"I'll keep you warm," </strong>
    </em>
    <em>she sees herself bold and wanting. </em>
    <strong>
      <em>"Hold me closer."</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>